battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M24
The M24 SWS (S'niper '''W'eapon 'S'ystem) is used by the snipers in the U.S. Army and United States Marine Corps. The M24 SWS is the military and police variant of the Remington 700, M24 being the model name assigned by the United States Army after adoption as their standard sniper rifle in 1988. The M24 is referred to as a "weapons system" because it consists of not only a rifle, but also a detachable telescopic sight and other accessories. Battlefield 2 The '''M24 is the default sniper rifle for the USMC. Its scope crosshairs are similar to that of the Chinese Type 88 with the traditional intersection line arrangement, but the lines go to each end of the scope. As a bolt-action rifle, the M24 does have its limitations, especially in fire rate. A headshot with this weapon, like all Sniper Rifles, will result in an instant kill. Otherwise, two body hits are required to kill a target. Because of its thin scope lines, it is recommended to use the M24 for long range shooting before acquiring the British L96A1 sniper rifle, which has scope lines even thinner than the M24's. Like many of the usable sniper rifles in the game, it does not have the kind of penetration needed to kill truck drivers and helicopter pilots. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Special Forces the M24 is issued as the default to the British SAS and United States Navy SEALs. File:BF2_2010-07-20_16-42-55-62.png|The M24 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M24 HUD.png|The M24 BF2 M24 Recon.png|An US army Recon aiming the M24 BF2 M24 Recon 1.png|Another picture 3D modeling BF2 M24 Model1.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M24 Model.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M24 Model2.png|An 3D model of the M24 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company The M24 is the default sniper rifle for the U.S. Army Recon class. Much like the other bolt-action sniper rifles, the M24 takes one shot to kill with a headshot and two to the body, just like in Battlefield 2. Its Russian counterpart is the SV-98 Sniper Rifle and the MEC's counterpart is the GOL sniper rifle. File:BFBC_M24.jpg|The M24 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course File:BFBC_M24_SCOPE.jpg|The M24's scope in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M24 Sniper is the default sniper rifle for all Recon players, requiring no points to unlock. Despite being the first Recon weapon available, the weapon inflicts high damage (headshots at any distance and any shots at close range are instant kills, while other shots at long range require two hits). This comes at the cost of low rate of fire with the bolt action and a small 5-round magazine. The M24 is equipped with a 6x telescopic scope by default, however a 4X Rifle Scope, 12X High Power Scope, Red Dot Sight, and/or spotting scope can also be used. The weapon has slight bullet drop and flight time to reach targets at extremely long ranges, which means that the player must anticipate the movement of the target and lead the shots as well as aim slightly upwards. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle scope to the weapon will cause the bullet drop to seem to disappear, although it is still present. The 6x and 12x scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. The M24 is best suited for medium-long range combat, being able to easily win in a firefight at that distance. Its high magnification scope also means that spotting enemies with the weapon is very easy. The M24 has limited effectiveness in close quarters because of the low fire rate, however the target will be killed if hit with one shot. Because of its effectiveness, new players may find this the easiest sniper rifle to get used to and many players continue to use this as their main sniper rifle even after unlocking all the other Recon weapons. M24StatsBC2.jpg|The M24's in-game stats evaluation File:BC2 M24.png|The M24 at Arica Harbor in Conquest with desert camouflage. File:BC2 M24 scope.png|The view through the M24's scope. BC2 M24 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M24 to do its highest damage at 10m. BC2 M24 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the M24 to do its lowest damage at 36m. File:BFBC2_M24_X4RS.jpg|The M24 Sniper with a 4X Rifle Scope at Arica Harbor in the PlayStation 3 Beta for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BFBC2 M24 Reticle HUD.png|An clear zoom reticle view bfbc2iosm24.png|The M24 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free M24 The M24 'is a buyable sniper rifle that is featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. It has the second higher damage of snipers and the largest magazine of bolt-action snipers, along with the SV-98. The '''M24, the (very similar) L96A1, and the M95 are the only snipers that can kill with only one headshot at any range. BFP4F M24 STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the M24 in Play4Free BFP4F M24.png|The M24 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F M24 Scope.png|The M24's scope. P4FM24MODEL.png|Detailed model of the M24 M24 Large P4F.png|Regular paint job. Veteran's M24 The''' Veteran's M24 boasts higher damage and a larger magazine of 7 rounds compared with the standard M24. The weapon appears very rugged and has a stock taped, and it costs more Credits per day or Battlefunds for unlimited use as a side effect. BFP4F M24V STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the '''Veteran's M24 in Play4Free M24V Large P4F.png|Veteran's paint job. Elite's M24 The Elite's M24 '''has the largest magazine for a bolt-action sniper at nine rounds per magazine and second most damage right behind the M95; these benefits make this gun a great choice for snipers especially in larger maps like Oman, but it comes at a high cost of 850 for unlimited use. Similarly to the other Elite weapons the M24 features a tan paint scheme. BFP4F M24E STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the '''Elite's M24 in Play4Free M24E Large P4F.png|Elite's paint job. Trivia *Owners of new copies of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 that have entered their VIP codes into the game and played at least one online match have the opportunity to unlock the M24 in Medal of Honor ''from the start. *Unlike it's in-game stats in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M24 does the same damage as the SV98 and the GOL (100-50). Its only difference between them is its accuracy and fire rate. It is more accurate than the SV98, but slower firing than it - as well as having half the magazine size. It can fire faster than the GOL, but the GOL's accuracy is superior. *In first person view, the M24's scope is camoed together with the rifle. However, if the player dies and the kit is available for pick up, the M24's scope is seen to be black in colour. Videos Video:M24 Bullet Drop Compensation Guide|GA bullet drop compensation guide for commonly used sniping spots for the M24. Video:M24 Sniper|Gameplay with the M24 Sniper in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and Atacama Desert in Rush mode Video:Battlefield 2 - M24 Third Person Reload Animations|Third-person reload animations in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M24 Bolt Cycling Animations|Bolt cycling animation in Bad Company 2 External links *M24 on Wikipedia *M24 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online